


The Betrayed

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Julia recovers from her injuries, she tries not to think about Kali's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the flashback events of "The Overlooked," with spoilers for that episode. Written for challenge 5 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

The pale figure that lay in the hospital bed had been marred beyond recognition.

The pain wasn’t so bad—she was on a lot of strong painkillers. Mostly she was just tired.

As she drifted in and out of consciousness, Julia tried to avoid thinking about the betrayal that had taken place in the clearing. She wasn’t able to prevent the nightmares that came to her when she slept, however.

The memory of Kali’s face, twisted into its wolf visage, haunted her. The bloodcurdling screams of Kali’s dying Beta wolves rang in her ears.

The absolute worst, however, always came at the end of the dream, when it was her turn. The recollection of the feel of Kali’s teeth and claws tearing open her flesh as she begged for her life made her stomach churn hard enough to make her sick.

Upon her release from the hospital, Julia made her way back to the clearing in the woods where the massacre had occurred. There was nothing there now, no sign of the horrendous act that had taken place. The area was peaceful, quiet.

That night was the first night Julia didn’t dream of the attack. Instead, she dreamed of revenge.


End file.
